High Maintenance
by SaphireWolf13
Summary: Faye often wonders why Cassie would date someone as high maintenance as her. Songfic.


**High Maintenance**

**A/N: Hello fans of mine. How has life been treating you? Well, I hope. To get on with it, I was listening to High Maintenance by Miranda Cosgrove and instantly thought about Chamberlake. It just describes them perfectly. Enjoy and review please.**

_ I can't sleep I keep you up all night_

_I know sometimes I can be a bit uptight_

_So what if I break a few glasses kick a few asses?_

_You know I'm worth it_

_I'm the color on your pallet_

_The sweetness on your tongue_

_You know how to work_

_I know how to have fun_

_All I want is everything_

_Does that make sense?_

_Does that make me high maintenance?_

_I crashed your new Ferrari_

_Baby fix the dents_

_Does that make me high maintenance?_

_No-o-o-o-o-o-o-o I don't think so_

_I went away and left the key to my space_

_You had a big party; your friends trashed the place_

_The neck of my strap was broken in half_

_Cause the dude thought he was Van Halen_

_You always keep me waiting you're on Miranda time_

_But you know the promoters you never wait in line_

_All I want is everything does that make sense?_

_Does that make me high maintenance?_

_You crashed my new Ferrari_

_Then said fix the dents_

_Yes that makes you high maintenance_

_Whoa-o-o-o-o-o-o-o_

_I don't think so_

_Hey, hey just want to have some fun_

_Said hey, hey you're not the only one_

_I know some games we could play-ay_

_Okay-ay_

_All I want is everything does that make sense?_

_Does that make me high maintenance?_

_You crashed my new Ferrari_

_Then said fix the dents_

_Yes that makes you high maintenance_

_Whoa-o-o-o-o-o-o-o_

_I don't think so_

"Cassie." A gentle voice whispers in the mask of night. Two bodies lie in bed, entwined together. One brunette and one blonde. Contradictions in both looks and personality, polar opposites, yet fit together perfectly. The brunette tries to wake up her partner unsuccessfully.

"Cassie." The brunette shakes the blonde more forcefully. Slowly blue orbs flutter open meeting with jade eyes containing specks of hazel. Momentarily the brunette is stunned by the blonde's beauty. **Momentarily.** Not that she'd ever admit it to any living breathing soul, especially the blonde.

"Yes Faye." Cassie groans, getting ready for another battle to sleep. She'll lose it and in result doze off in Algebra on the surprisingly comfortable text book.

"I can't sleep." Faye simply answers, curling into Cassie's side like a frightened child. The blonde would have found this irresistibly cute had she not been running on 3 hours of slumber for the past week, due to Circle problems and Faye's incapability to sleep.

"Mmmm, babe it's real easy. All you do is close your eyes and then pretty pictures play in your mind." If the blonde was aware of anything at that moment she'd notice the flash of hurt in the brunette's eyes at her dismissal of Faye's obvious cry for attention.

"I tried that genius. It didn't work. Do you think I like waking you up?" Faye scoffs. Truth be told she didn't. She didn't like being so scared. So _vulnerable._ In her family emotions and feeling are a sign of weakness. When Faye met Cassie, she made an exception. Though it wasn't immediately, she slowly and surely fell for Cassie Blake. Hard.

"Yes." Cassie deadpanned. Cassie loved her girlfriend, she really did, and she would be there every single time she needed her. But after so many times of Faye crying wolf, she could only put so much attention to it. Faye huffed then turned on her side.

"Fine, screw you too. Don't bother waiting for me to get out of detention tomorrow." Cassie sighed, knowing that she couldn't leave the moody brunette like this. Someone would pay for it. The wrath of Faye Chamberlain is something you don't want to underestimate.

"I really don't see why you had to throw a glass beaker at the poor boy." Cassie said, shuffling towards Faye. She threw her arm over the brunette putting them in a spooning position.

"The situation could have been avoided if he had just given me his chemistry homework. I had to kick his ass or else he wouldn't have learned his lesson." Cassie couldn't help but smile at this because she knows if it had been her, Faye would have very discreetly backed down by saying a harsh comment then when they were out of the watchful gaze of their peers she'd kiss her blonde girlfriend and apologize. The resident bad girl can't be _**whipped,**_ as Faye puts it.

"Why do I even bother with you when you don't even listen to me?" Cassie asks rhetorically. Faye never really listened to anybody. It was just the way she was, Cassie loved and loathed it.

"Because you know I'm worth it." Faye isn't a modest girl by any means. Her motto was 'Use what you got'. Cassie sighs and leans her head into Faye's neck.

"I had a dream about my granddad again. He was in the water, calling out to me. I dove into the water but h-", her voice cracks. "He kept moving farther and farther. I swam as hard as I could but I couldn't save him and then I couldn't breathe and started drowning." At the end of the day it all came down to that. Faye wasn't used to being helpless. What was the point of having kickass magic if she couldn't save her loved ones? Her mom and grandpa. Cassie. She didn't want to think about that. Ever.

"I miss him so much." Faye whimpers. At first Cassie is alarmed because Faye _never_ talks about what she's really feeling. Only rare occasions it happened, meaning something was truly disturbing the girl. Cassie turns Faye towards her seeing tears sliding down her face. Cassie understands her girlfriend well enough to know when and when not to push. She won't push this time. She'll just hold her until she goes to sleep, wipe her tears, and love her. Faye curls into Cassie's chest and let her whispered sweet nothings lull her to bed. Somewhere in between the state of sleep and consciousness Cassie thought back to what the sleeping brunette said. And yes, Faye was worth it.

-X-

Faye Chamberlain walked the halls of Chance Harbor High School in her usual confident, smug way. She watched amused as the boys gaped at her and the girls glared at her because of their stupid insecurities. The feeling she has is euphoric. All eyes on her, Melissa, her best friend at her side, and a gorgeous blonde that she had the privilege of calling her girlfriend struggling to open her locker. She smirked and walked behind the frustrated blonde.

"Hey beautiful." She whispered huskily in her ear. Cassie shivered. No one has ever made Cassie feel so exhilarated with one sentence in her 16 years of living, the way Faye Chamberlain can.

"Hey you." The blonde replied, trying not to let the shakiness in her voice known. Faye didn't need another ego boost.

"Need help?" Faye asked. Her smirk showed that she knew exactly what the answer was. Cassie was too proud.

"No I got it." Cassie answered. She tried once again to enter her combination and once again it refused to open for her. She groaned in defeat only making Faye smirk wider.

"Well if you have it…" Faye trailed off moving to leave. The blonde begrudgingly grabbed her girlfriend's hand.

"Faye please?" Faye turned around and sidled back up behind the blonde. Her hands covered Cassie's.

"Anything for you love." Faye gave a gentle tug and the lock was open.

"Thank you. I don't know what I'd do without you." And Cassie meant it too. Now that she had Faye, she couldn't imagine life without her. Faye brightened her whole world. She was the sweetness in her otherwise recently bitter existence.

"You would be as boring and stuck up as Diana." Cassie could feel Faye's grin on her neck. She turned her head to look at Faye and gave her a disapproving look as did Melissa. Faye just kept on grinning then lent down to kiss Cassie softly on her lips.

"As adorable as this is, I have to go meet Diana. _The boring stuck up girl_." Melissa said breaking the couple out of their moment. Faye laughed.

"Finally someone agrees with me." She laughed again after Melissa playfully punches her arm.

"No bagging on Diana tonight Faye. You promised you'd behave." Melissa said, giving Faye a pointed look. Faye just rolled her eyes. She turned Cassie around and pushed her against the open locker then proceeded to attack her lips with her own. Cassie pulled away from the brunette that was trying to eat her face with little difficulty and looked to Melissa.

"I'll make sure she's good." Cassie tells her smiling.

"I'm not some dog you can train." Faye scoffs. She was actually going to be civil with Diana but if all she was going to receive in return was a lot of bitching then screw it.

"You're right. A dog would be more obedient." Melissa erupts in giggles at her blonde girlfriend's comment. Faye untangles herself from Cassie and meets her grin with a glare.

"They really are aren't they? They're also very horny, always in heat. Unlike me, where I can wait for days or weeks even _months_ for sex, they gotta have it all the time." Faye smirks at Cassie who falters in her action of taking out books for her next class.

"Well Adam's always free." She retorts, closing her locker and walking to her desired destination. Faye just stood there and gaped at her retreating girlfriend.

"Dude, you just got owned." Melissa's remark breaks Faye out of her trance.

"She wouldn't dare." The aggressive brunette replies. Faye was beyond pissed. Cassie knew she was still wary of her and Adam's relationship. She knew her remark would strike a nerve.

"If I were you I'd keep a tighter hold on Cassie." Faye turned to Melissa wondering why she would say that. Did she know something Faye didn't?

"Are you implying that Cassie's thinking about leaving me?" The look on Faye's face is pure anger, if you were an outsider looking in. If you were her best friend like Melissa was, then you'd see that anger only covered her real expression. Terror.

"No Faye. I'm implying that you should drop the bitch act and tell her you love her before someone else comes along with the balls to and does." With that Melissa was off to find her new bestie while Faye is left alone. In the dark. Again.

-X-

Angry jade eyes watched from a corner booth as a blonde girl and brunette boy laughed at the blonde's clumsiness in carrying drinks. _**Okay, nothing can be that freaking funny.**_ As if hearing the brunette girl's thoughts the blonde looked towards her and gave a knowing smile. Faye rolled her eyes and glared at the drink menu in front of her. It's very fortunate that she no longer had individual magic or else the menu would be in flames. It's very fortunate for the brunette boy to because he'd also be in flames. Especially if he kept touching the blonde girl's arm like that. The blonde whispered something to the boy then made her way towards Faye's booth.

"Are you going to sit here scowling all night?" Cassie asked her girlfriend in an amused voice while sitting across from Faye.

"If I feel like it." Faye muttered. Cassie sighed and grabbed the brunette's hand that was tightly wound around the sugar container. She brought it up to her lips and lightly kissed her knuckles then continued to rub her thumb over them. Faye had to stop the smirk coming to her face as she saw Adam's defeated look from the corner of her eye.

"You don't have to drive me home you know." Cassie said looking up to meet the brunette's eyes. Faye scoffed. Of course she has to drive Cassie home. What with her crashing and almost getting _possessed_, it's safe to say that Faye should keep a close eye on her girlfriend since she's so prone to attracting danger. And Adam. And Jake.

"No way am I leaving you alone after what happened last night. You crashed then angry ass witch ghosts tried to kill you." Cassie could see the intensity in Faye's eyes. She knew she shouldn't argue with the brunette but if she didn't push the brunette then she would never know her true feelings.

"It's fine Faye. Ad-"

"Adam couldn't protect you before so why would he be able to now? Look if you just want to spend time with him th-"

"Faye." Cassie said in an exasperated plead. They've been through this time and time again. It's like they're running in circles. The blonde working with the boy and seeing him practically every day isn't helping the matter. Faye stopped talking and closed her eyes tightly. She feels a deep burn in her chest, like she's being replaced again. She turns her head and looks out the window while forcing tears down.

"Faye." Cassie said softly but the brunette didn't budge. Cassie got up and walked to Faye's side of the booth to sit down. She pulled Faye closer to her and held her hand again. Faye continued to ignore the blonde.

"Hey, look at me." Faye reluctantly looked at her girlfriend burning under the prying gaze.

"Adam is my friend and _only_ my friend. I've told you this hundreds of times. What will it take to get that through your pretty little head?" Cassie whispered softly pecking Faye's lips. Faye smiled and dove in for another kiss. Cassie chuckled at her girlfriend's eagerness.

"Faye I have to work." Cassie said futilely avoiding her girlfriend's advances.

"You've been working all day. You deserve some _fun_." Faye breathed huskily into Cassie's ear. The blonde let out a soft moan when she felt Faye's hand on her thigh squeezing it lightly.

"But _Faye_." Cassie didn't mean to moan the brunette's name but she was surprised by her girlfriend sucking on her pulse point.

"Do you think lover boy will let you off a little early?" Faye asked already knowing the answer. Cassie seemingly in a trance nodded her head then hurriedly left the booth to go talk to Adam. Faye watched amused as Cassie stumbled over to Adam. She watched as Adam's face contorted from a bright smile to concern as Cassie talked to him. Cassie gestured towards Faye making Adam look towards her. Faye just smiled and did a little wave. Soon Cassie was walking back towards Faye with her coat in hand. Faye smirked then got up and put her own coat on.

"So what'd you tell him?" Faye asks while entwining her fingers with the blonde's.

"I was sick and you were taking me home to look after me." Cassie smiled up at her girlfriend.

"I think I'm becoming a bad influence on you. You're innocence is fading." Faye chuckled when Cassie stuck her tongue out at her. The brunette could feel that her girlfriend needed this. Cassie had been really tense lately and even though she won't admit it, she's almost drained to her core. As Faye held the car door open, she felt like she was being watched. Looking to her left she saw none other than Jake Armstrong smirking. It made Faye feel uneasy. She shook it off and got inside the car herself.

"Everything alright?" Cassie asked breaking Faye out of her thoughts.

"Uh, yeah. I'm just thinking."

"About what?"

"About how I'm going to _completely_ wreck your innocence tonight." Faye smirked devishly at Cassie's surprised expression. Suddenly Cassie's eyes darkened.

"We can't take that long. We still have to meet Melissa and Diana in 3 hours for girl's night." Cassie replied trying to shift discreetly in her seat due to a sudden discomfort. Faye smirked wider knowing exactly what that discomfort was and that she was the cause of it.

"How about we skip the girl scout meeting and stay home to watch ridiculously clichéd romance movies? Though I don't think we'll be paying much attention to them." Faye smiles seductively when she sees Cassie shivers.

"No Faye we promised and we're going." Cassie said. Faye still smiled.

"We'll see about that." They buckled up and as they pulled off Faye's mind went back to Jake and his knowing smirk. But what Faye didn't know was what he knew.

"No more marks." Cassie said breaking Faye out of her thoughts. Her smirked returned and she forgot about Jake.

-X-

Faye sighed for the umpteenth time. Why did she agree to do this again? _**Oh yeah, because my ridiculously hot girlfriend asked me during sex. Sneaky minx.**_

"Faye?" Faye turned her head in the direction of Diana. Cassie and Melissa having gotten up to get more drinks and junk food, left the two brunette's alone.

"Yes Diana." Faye said in a condescending tone that Diana chose to ignore.

"I know you don't want to be here but I appreciate you doing this for Melissa. I know it made her happy." Faye rolled her eyes at Diana's attempt at creating a moment between the two.

"Well I am her _best friend._ Why wouldn't I want to make her happy?" A look flashed across Diana's face that Faye couldn't quite read.

"For one, you've made it very obvious that I'm not your favorite person in the world-"

"That doesn't disregard the fact that I'm her friend and that I'd do anything to make _her_ feel good no matter how unpleasant the circumstance is." Faye was there when Diana wasn't. She picked Melissa up when she was wounded as did Melissa for her. She'd be damned if she'd let this Martha Stewart wannabe take her best friend from her.

"She's my friend to, Faye. I want to make her happy just as much as you do. So if you think I'm just going to abandon her because you bully me a little, then you're sadly mistaken." Faye glared at her.

"Right, you'll only abandon her when there's a brooding boy who doesn't know how to take rejection and dumps you when someone better comes along." She had hit Diana in a sensitive spot. The expression on her face tells it all.

"Better? You think Cassie's better than me? Well that's you and a million other people Faye. I mean she's smart and funny and everything everyone wants. Cassie Blake just captures everyone's heart with one single look. It's nothing new to me." Hurt forms in Diana's eyes. Faye wasn't sure what to say. She hadn't meant it like that but of course that's how Diana took it.

"Diana-" Before she could finish her sentence Melissa and Cassie walks in. Diana got up and grabbed her coat. Wiping her eyes furiously she pushed past Melissa.

"I'll see you later Mel." _**Mel? They've only been friends for what, 2 weeks, and she's already got a nickname for her?**_ Faye thought somewhat bitterly.

"Diana? What's wrong?" When Diana just shook her head, Melissa grabbed her wrist gently and pulled Diana toward her. Diana's eyes turned downcast. Melissa's gaze turned to Faye.

"What happened?" Cassie said now also standing by Diana softly rubbing circles on her back. The blonde gave Faye a look that said she was disappointed in her.

"We had…..a discussion." Faye said, also turning her eyes downcast. Diana scoffed and broke out of her protective cocoon and walked out the door.

"What really happened?" Melissa's voice was harsh, it made Faye flinch.

"I-"She couldn't finish her sentence yet again do to the look Melissa gave her.

"You know what, save it. Faye you promised. You couldn't do this one thing for me. God I swear I don't know why I still bother with you." That hit Faye straight in her heart. Melissa was always the one on her side. It was always them against everyone else. This was the first time she's ever been on the other side.

"Neither do I." Faye muttered. Feeling like she's an unwanted guess, Faye grabbed her coat and car keys and left. She heard footsteps behind her. She knew it was Cassie without looking.

"Go away Blondie, I'm not in the mood for a speech." She would just annoyingly tell Faye how she disapproved of Faye's petty arguments with Diana.

"Whatever you said to Diana really upset her." The brunette scoffed and kept walking. Cassie walked faster to keep up with Faye. She grabbed the raging brunette, successfully stilling her.

"Why?" Cassie asked with white puffs from the cold Faye let out a breath and turned to her.

"It's not my fault that Miss Perfect has some kind of rivalry with you." The blonde's eyebrows shot up in surprise. She knew Diana had some issues with her, but she didn't know how deep they ran.

"What do you mean?" The brunette rolled her eyes and turned to walk away but the blonde was faster and stood in front of her to block her way.

"That storming away bull might work on some people, but not me. I know you Faye." Faye let out a bitter chuckle. _**Just a little too much for my liking. **_Faye has never in her life been so scared of someone like she is of Cassie. It only took the blonde a couple of months to break down all of her protective walls. She doesn't like this feeling. She's use to feeling immortal like no one can touch her. That's out the window now.

"Just let me in. I hate it when you shut me out. You've been so emotionally distant lately and I need someone who'll be connected to me. Heart, mind, body, and soul Faye." Faye hates this feeling too. The feeling of letting Cassie down. She knows it's hurting the blonde but she has to protect herself too, so she pushes her away.

"Good thing Adam's always free." Faye repeated her girlfriend's statement from earlier that day. It was the only way she could keep the words she truly wanted to say in. Cassie's sapphire eyes glimmered in the moon light. She shook her head and stepped closer to Faye.

"Let me ask you something." Cassie whispered. Faye involuntarily shuddered. _**Damn it Chamberlain. Don't be so pathetic.**_ Faye nodded for Cassie to go on.

"What do you want out of this relationship? Because it seems to me that I'm the only one trying to make this work. So Faye please if you want to-"Cassie voice starts to break and tears start to well up." If you want to break up then do it before I'm fully invested in this." Tears are streaming down Cassie's face and Faye knows that she's about to break this girl. She has always broken beautiful things, from porcelain china dolls to expensive vases. Now she's gonna break the most beautiful thing she's ever laid eyes on.

"You already are Cassie." Faye had to look away from the blonde because the expression on Cassie's face is going to kill her.

"What do you want Faye? What do you really want?" Cassie's begging for the answer, now invading Faye's personal space.

"Everything." Faye answers automatically because it's true. She wants everything. Faye has always been selfish, just ask her anyone.

"You can't have everything Faye!" But she does have everything. And she's frustrated that Cassie doesn't know it. Doesn't see it.

"Don't you get it you idiot? I do have everything. You _are_ everything to me. I love you." There it's been said. The words cut her heart as they exit the still healing wound there. Faye needed a drink. Now. She walks away quickly ignoring Cassie's protest and shaking off her attempts to keep her here in this once blurry picture frame now painted clear in fearful honesty. As she starts up her car she ignores the pounding on the driver's side window and tears streaming down the face of the girl who was her last chance at happiness.

-X-

"Hey young lady, I think you've had enough." The annoyingly concerned voice of the bartender hardly broke through Faye's drunken haze.

"Look as long as I'm giving you money and not causing a scene should it really be any of your damn business if I've had enough or not?" Faye slurred slightly. She knocked back another shot.

"He's right. You've had enough." As Faye looks up to see who's talking she thinks of course it would be Adam. Either it was irony or karma, she doesn't care. She just wants this sick game to end.

"And what do you want Romeo?" Faye asked bitterly. Adam sighed and motioned for the bartender to bring him a drink also.

"Cassie's worried about you. You wouldn't answer your phone and you weren't home. She was freaking out so bad that she called me and asked if I could help her look for you." Adam explained. The bartender brought Adam his drink with his eyebrow raised. He obviously knew they weren't 21 but he didn't question them.

"Figures she'd call her most faithful little puppy to sniff me out." Faye giggled. She was quickly losing her grip on reality. The liquor was finally kicking in.

"Just call her and tell her you're alright. She's circled the whole town for you. _Twice_." Faye laughed some more. It was positively hilarious to Faye that the hopeless romantic boy was trying to give her relationship advice. She'd rather get advice from the 40 year old virgin. She drank her last shot then stood up to put on her signature leather jacket.

"Apparently she didn't look hard enough since _you_ could find me." Faye was having little difficulty walking but managed.

"You don't deserve her you know." Faye stopped in her place and slowly turned.

"Excuse me?" She looked at the dark haired boy menacingly.

"I said you don't deserve her. All she does is give and give and give. Soon she won't have anything left. Cassie cares for you but your too busy being an arrogant bitch to notice it. You do not deserve her." Faye gaped at the boy. How dare he? What did he know about the situation? Looks like Cassie went to Adam with her problems more than she thought.

"Do you honestly think I don't know that? Cassie is sweet and beautiful and everything else that's good in this miserable world. Believe me I know that. I know I'm a bitch who's selfish, artificial, and vain. But for some reason-some tragedy or miracle- Cassie loves me. She tries to understand me and my motives which is more than I can say for most people. So look emo boy, you may be her friend but I'm more. It will always be that way. I'll always be the one she loves and you'll always be in the friend zone. She may love you but she's _in_ love with me." Adam's face is indifferent as he takes another sip of his drink.

"I still have a chance to be her knight in shining armor. Sooner or later she'll realize you're a lost cause." That cracked Faye's thin resolve. She punched the boy square in his jaw. He fell to the floor hurting his wrist along with his pride. Faye stormed out before she could be apprehended.

-X-

Faye's hand throbbed as she walked down the streets of Chance Harbor.

"Faye!" Faye turned her head to see Diana jogging up to her. She groaned and kept walking.

"Cassie told me you were M.I.A after our argument. I felt bad so I came-" Diana panted slightly while falling in step with her.

"I'm not apologizing." Faye murmured. Diana stared at her and sighed.

"I didn't expect you to. After all I'm not the great Cassie Blake." Faye scoffed. Diana looked at her confused and irritated. "What?" She asked.

"Stop comparing yourself to her. No you aren't Cassie. You're Diana. Beautiful wonderful Diana. You have enough personality where you don't need someone else's. If anyone questions that then tell me. I'll take care of them." Faye had said this absentmindedly because A.) She was drunk and B.) She genuinely thought it was true. Her and Diana used to be good friends after all. She couldn't stop being caring and protective over the bossy brunette even if she tried. Trust her she's tried.

"You really see me like that?" Diana sounded so surprised that it made Faye briefly wondered what the hell made her so insecure about herself. Adam leaving her for barbie probably didn't help.

"Yeah, of course I do. Everyone does but you, oblivious." Diana stopped which instinctively made Faye stop.

Diana locked her brown orbs with Faye's jade one's only now seeing the flecks of hazel in them. She's never been close enough to tell. In a surge of confidence Diana kisses Faye deeply willing away the burning pain in her chest.

"What the hell Diana?" Faye screeched pulling away from her.

"Faye I'm-I don't know why I did that. I just thought-I'm sorry I'll leave you alone." Diana by this time had tears streaming down her face. She started to walk away only to have Faye grab her arm and pull her into a tight embrace. In that moment Diana Meade, Miss Perfect, was imperfect. Her flaws were showing through her cracked demeanor.

-X-

Waking up Faye felt like shit. Then she notices something that freaks her the hell out. Someone was on top of her and she wasn't sure who. _**Please be Cassie, please be Cassie.**_ Faye chanted in her head. All the chanting was in vain because instead of turning her head into blonde tresses that smelled of peaches she turned her head into dark ones that smelled of strawberries.

"Shit." Faye muttered to the silence hanging in her room. Diana moved to face Faye having been awake for hours. It was late in the afternoon and Diana informed her dad that she was staying with the brunette.

"We didn't do anything." Faye visibly relaxed when Diana said this. As she tried to get up Faye was struck with the combination pain of her hungover head and her throbbing hand.

"God damn it." Faye muttered as a swirl of nausea hits her. Diana sits up and rubs soft circles into her back only furthering Faye's sick feeling.

"Stay here I'll get you some Tylenol." Diana said going in Faye's bathroom. When she got back Faye was hunched over her trashcan hurling what little food she had eaten yesterday in it. Diana set the Tylenol on the bed side table then went to Faye and held her hair.

"I'm so tempted to stop drinking." Faye groaned. Her head was spinning as she tried to recollect the previous night. Nothing but disconnected bits and pieces came up. Diana laughed and it rung in Faye's head pleasantly.

"You say that every time." Diana muttered.

"Yeah well this time I mean it." Faye turns her head slightly to look at Diana only to see a smirk on her face.

"You say that every time too." Diana chuckles. Faye sighs and can't help but laugh along with Diana. Faye stands up shakily and grabs the pill and glass of water then downs it.

"Thank you." She whispered.

"Faye!" The brunette in question heard her girlfriend's voice down stairs along with the slamming of the door.

"And the hits just keep on coming." Faye grumbled as she made her way downstairs with Diana following closely behind. When she hit the bottom stair and Cassie looked up, she could tell immediately that her girlfriend was relieved to see her. Cassie grabbed her tight and held her. Faye melted instantly.

"Jesus Faye. Don't ever scare me like that again."

"It was only 9 hours since we last saw each other." Cassie pulled back and glared at the brunette.

"And the police just found your trashed car 2 hours ago." She snapped back.

"I knew there was something I forgot." Faye yawned as she made her way to her kitchen to make a much needed cup of coffee.

"So what are you going to do about it?" Cassie demanded. Faye shrugged.

"Fix the dents. What else?" Faye said in a 'duh' tone. Cassie scoffed.

"You are impossible you know that? Do you understand what I just went through? I've been freaking out all night." Faye felt piercing guilt in her gut. She needed to end this now, before anyone gets hurt more than they have to.

"Cassie I can't do this." She suddenly said spinning away from the coffee maker. The blonde quirked her eyebrow at Faye while Diana stood awkwardly by the door way.

"What do you mean?" The blonde witch asked quietly. Faye turned to Diana.

"Diana love, can you give us a minute?" The girl in question nodded her head and scurried back up to Faye's room not missing the term of endearment the taller brunette used, nor did Cassie.

"So you guys are friends now? Because yesterday it seemed like you hated each other." Faye could note the anger in her girlfriend's voice clearly, most people would. What most people wouldn't note was the key of panic that was undeniably there.

"We kissed." Faye said bluntly. She might as well get it over with. Rip it off like a band aid.

"I know. Diana called me last night in tears apologizing. At first I was angry, that was until she told me you didn't kiss back. Not even a little bit. After that I figured it was best to let you guys sleep and decide what to do in the morning." _**Here we go,**_ Faye thought. The idea of the break up is always worse than the actual break up. Faye could only think exactly that as Cassie took two full strides to Faye and kissed her, smiling when Faye _immediately_ kissed back.

"Cassie no. You should be breaking up with me." Faye breathed out after breaking away from the kiss. The blonde frowned.

"Is that what you've been wanting?" The dark haired witch could have sworn she heard Cassie's heart break.

"Of course it isn't. But you have to look at the facts. I'm not good for you." Faye says trying to emphasize her point by putting Cassie at arm's length. Cassie's frown only deepened.

"Who says that?"

"Everyone!" Faye exclaimed exasperated.

"Since when does Faye Chamberlain listen to what everyone else thinks?"

"Since it meant hurting someone I actually care about." Cassie's heart started thudding.

"Faye don't do this out of fear. Do it if you _don't _actually love me."

"Why do _you _love _me_? I was horrible to you when we first met; I took and still take advantage of you, one time I threw a party at your house when you were out of town for a little while then made _you_ clean up the whole thing by yourself when it got trashed. I'm not a good person Cassie." This whole time through Faye's rant they had been staring into each other's eyes. Finally Cassie spoke.

"It's not that you aren't a good person, it's just that…." Cassie wasn't sure how to finish her sentence.

"Just what?" Faye needed to know. She always wanted to know what Cassie thought of her.

"You're just high maintenance." The blonde concluded, smiling at her excellent description.

"I really don't deserve you." Faye said hoping a smile wouldn't also grace her face, but surely it did. Only Cassie had a way of doing that. Her small girlfriend walked up to her, wrapping both arms around her waist and looked up into those jade eyes with hazel flecks she loved so much.

"And I don't deserve you. I guess we're just gonna have to deal with it." With that said the blonde joined their lips again. They were going to have more fights she knew, probably an hour later from now. She didn't care. That's how you knew there was love, when someone fights _for_ you. And that's how most of their fights were; one fighting for the other. They both knew deep down that's how it'll always be, because Faye Chamberlain after all is high maintenance.

-X-

**A/N: Man that was kind of long for my usual one shot. I actually started writing this before the show was canceled but lost the desire to write it because I had no inspiration since there were no more Chamberlake moments to analyze. Then I heard High Maintenance and I knew I had to finish and upload it. *sigh* I wish they'd bring Secret Circle back. I know there are reruns on Chiller but I'm not sure if they're bringing it back. Please R&R.**


End file.
